Numerous hand-held sprayers are known from the prior art. These hand-held sprayers are used to divide the liquid jet supplied via a liquid conduit or liquid hose, especially a water jet, and distribute it via a sprayer or nozzle.
Such hand-held sprayers are used especially in the sanitary field, and there especially in showers.
However, hand-held sprayers are often used in large canteen kitchens and are arranged on or in cooking appliances in order to clean the cooking appliance with such hand-held sprayers. For example, cooking spaces within a cooking appliance can be sprayed and cleaned easily by these flexible hand-held sprayers using water and/or cleaning agents.
A generic hand-held sprayer is known from DE 3324383 A1, which discloses a device for fastening a hose to the handle of a hand-held sprayer, with a rigid tube nipple, which is provided with a sealing ring and fastened on the end of the hose with a squeeze clamp, a connection socket fastened to the handle of the hand-held sprayer with a hole passing through it, which from the inside out, forms a first position to the sealing ring, a second position for the squeeze clamp, a laterally opened third position for a fastening bolt and an opening for introduction of the hose, and a fastening bolt, which can be inserted into the third position so that it encloses the hose and to cooperate with the third position to prevent detachment of the squeeze clamp from the second position of the connection socket.
A hand-held sprayer is known from EP 0 927 580 B1 having a liquid feeding section and a liquid dispensing section. An outside threaded connection section is provided on the lower end of the liquid feeding section. This outside thread is used for coupling the connection section to a corresponding swivel nut of a liquid hose extension.
A straight through valve for spraying is known from DE 804 620 arranged in the handle of a spray tube. The handle is provided on the lower end with a nipple that ensures the connection of the feeding line of the spray liquid into the handle. Here again the feed line of the spray liquid is connected to the handle via a screw thread.
A distributor block is known from FR 1468174 in which several tube connections can be inserted. The tube connections are inserted in holes of the distributor block, secured with a seal and fastened to the distributor block with a clip. The tube connection has a groove into which the clip can engage to hold the tube connection.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,290,263 B1 discloses a detachable hose coupling in which two hose ends can be connected to each other by a sleeve. Fastening of the hose ends by the sleeves is accomplished by a U-shaped clamp that can be inserted from the outside into the holes of the sleeve.
Finally, a tube connector containing a rigid sleeve where tube ends can be inserted in is known from GB 902447 A. The sleeve has slit-like recesses that can be inserted into a U-shaped elastic clip in order to join the tube ends to the sleeve.
A drawback in the hand-held sprayers known from the prior art, however, is that an additional space is required in addition to the actual hand-held sprayer in order to provide an additional connector or thread on the lower end of the handle or shaft section, via which the feed hose can be attached. Sealing between the hose extension and handle via such a connector or thread is also often insufficient, especially when the threaded connection is loosened by the variety of rotational movements of the hand-held sprayer and this loosening leads to leakage. Fully free rotational movement of the hand-held sprayer independently of the movement of the feed hose is not guaranteed, i.e., if the hand-held sprayer is rotated 360°, the screw-on feed hose is also rotated accordingly because of the rigid connection.